New Republic Military Uniforms
New Republic Military Uniforms These uniform descriptions are provided for New Republic military characters to use for their own uniform descriptions, or simply as a reference when writing their own, unique descriptions for their uniforms. The images provided are not all 100% accurate but are provided to help players better envision what it is they are seeing. The colors of the military's uniforms echo the colors of the New Republic crest - blue, red, white and gold. Silver and black are also present, typically as accent colors or for non-combatant roles. FleetOps Duty Uniform The uniform of New Republic FleetOps consists of a longsleeved shirt in a rich shade of blue tucked neatly into a pair of gray slacks, belted around the waist in simple black with a round, polished gold buckle. Below the knees, the slacks tuck into a pair of black uniform boots, polished to a healthy sheen. Over the lot is a white high-collared, waist-length jacket, worn open, with a darker midnight blue running across its shoulders. On the left breast, within the sea of blue, is the red Republic crest. Opposite the crest, on the other breast, are golden rank tabs, identifying them as a (RANK). * NOTE: Characters who are in positions of command may choose to wear a long coat instead of the standard short coat, as seen in the image of Jan Dodonna provided here. FleetOps Dress Uniform The dress uniform of New Republic FleetOps consists of a longsleeved shirt in a rich shade of blue tucked neatly into a pair of gray slacks, belted around the waist in simple black with a round, polished gold buckle. Below the knees, the slacks tuck into a pair of black uniform boots, polished to a healthy sheen. Over this is a white high-collared, waist-length jacket, worn open, with a darker midnight blue running across its shoulders. On the left breast, within the sea of blue, is the red Republic crest. Opposite the crest, on the other breast, are golden rank tabs, identifying them as a (RANK). Over it all, crossing the chest from the left shoulder to the right hip, is a crimson sash, home to their medals and awards. * NOTE: As with the duty uniform, characters who are in positions of command may choose to wear a long coat instead of the standard short coat. A list of possible awards can be found here. Technician's Jumpsuit A pale gray set of coveralls is worn by the Republic's technicians, with red New Republic seals on either shoulder and a rather simple patch on the right breast that identifies the tech as (RANK) (LAST NAME). The jumpsuit is a rather simple, sturdy material, with darker gray padding on the elbows and knees, which are often rather scuffed from hard use. A nerfhide toolbelt is slung around the tech's waist with a multitude of tools and pouches on its surface, as well as a clear patch of belt at the left hip where most techs tuck their work gloves. The legs of the jumpsuit extend down to the ankles, where they meet a pair of beaten-upon black spacer's boots. *'NOTE:' All three branches of the Republic Military have dedicated technicians, and all three may use this single uniform for their jumpsuit. StarCorps Duty Uniform Charcoal grey in color is the flight jacket of the StarCorps uniform. A zipper runs up the front with a snap at the top to hold the collar closed. On either side of the slightly raised collar are the pins denoting the wearer's rank. On the left sleeve, just below the shoulder is a patch that displays the squadron this pilot flies in and their fighter assignment stitched just below the patch. Down the seams of the sleeves runs a dark blue stripe from the collar all the way down to the end of the sleeves. Underneath the jacket is a shirt matching the color of the stripes on the jackets sleeves. Charcoal grey pants tucked into the tops of polished black uniform boots finish off the look with a leather side-arm holster hanging from a belt. StarCorps Flightsuit The standard issue armored flight suit of the New Republic Starfighter Corps looks like an ordinay flight suit except there is armored plates over the shoulders, chest, back forearms, knees and shins. Where cloth is visible it is . A matching helmet and gloves complete the uniform. Attached to the chest of the flight suit is the apparatus that controls the suit's built in life support functions. A removable airtank can be attached to the back of the flight suit for when not seated in a cockpit and it is needed. * NOTE: Squadron colors are Green - A-Wing (Condor), Red - X-Wing (Rogue), Blue - B-Wing (Dagger), Gold - K-Wing (Nexu), and Grey - E-Wing (Wraith). StarCorps Dress Uniform A tailored charcoal grey dress jacket with a low-rising banded collar. Aside from the grey, there is very little color to the jacket itself, the only exception is a dark navy blue trim and polished silver buttons that hold it closed. On the right breast pocket is a polished silver name-plate with the wearer's rank just below it. Beneath the jacket is a dark navy blue button down dress shirt. The pants match the top in color with the same dark blue stripe running down the side seams. Brightly polished black uniform boot rise to the wearer's knees with the bottoms of the pantlegs tucked into them. Over it all, crossing the chest from the left shoulder to the right hip, is a crimson sash, home to their medals and awards. * NOTE: A list of possible awards can be found here. Marines Duty Uniform The duty uniform of a New Republic marine is a simple affair. A multipocketed navy blue jumpsuit is worn over a dark grey undershirt, with a patch bearing the New Republic seal on either shoulder, set above smaller patches that identify the marine's unit. Rank tabs on the collar identify them as a (RANK), and a simple nametag on the left breast carries the name (LAST NAME, ALL CAPS). A polished black utility belt encircles their waist, home to numerous patches and tools to assist the marine in their job, a holster at their hip matching the belt, tooled to fit the standard Marine sidearm. Polished black boots begin just below their knees, with thickly treaded soles for traction in a multitude of conditions. Marines Scout Uniform The uniform of a New Republic scout consists of a midnight blue jumpsuit, the shade carefully chosen to melt into shadows and go unseen in low light. Like all Republic Marines, there is a patch of the Republic seal on the sleeves, set above patches identifying the marine's unit, but the colors are subdued, faded versions of those used on the standard Marine uniform, to better blend with the rest of the jumpsuit. A black utility belt encircles the scout's waist, home to a plethora of pouches, matching the drab black boots that begin just below their knees. Rank tabs on the collar, which can be folded down to conceal them, identify this scout as a (RANK), and a simple nametag on the left breast bears the name (LAST NAME, ALL CAPS). Over the lot, a camouflage poncho of varying color is often worn. Marines SpecForce Armor Marines Dress Uniform The dress uniform of a New Republic Marine consists of a silver-hued collared shirt, tucked into a pair of slacks of the same color. The slacks tuck into a pair of black uniform boots just below the knees, polished to a hearty shine. Over the shirt is a shortsleeved tunic jacket in a rich navy blue, the shirt's collar folded over to rest over it and display the golden rank tabs that identify this soldier as a (RANK). The jacket is held fast at the waist by a black leather belt with a simple gold buckle. Over the lot is a crimson sash, from the left shoulder to right hip, home to the soldier's medals and awards. * NOTE: A list of possible awards can be found here. Reference Images * Someone better with wiki formatting than I am, PLEASE FEEL FREE to make this section look less horrible. thumb|left|150px|The inspiration for the New Republic FleetOps uniforms, for reference. Click to embiggen. thumb|left|200px|The inspiration for the SpecForce armor, for reference. Click to embiggen. thumb|left|150px|The inspiration for the New Republic Marines dress uniform, for reference. Click to embiggen. Category:Guides Category:New Republic